Somebody Save Me
by superlongbottom
Summary: Tercera generación.
1. One.

Un estruendo proveniente de la chimenea llamó la atención en el apartamento que James Potter, Fred Weasley y Frank Longbottom compartían. De la chimenea salieron dos chicas, una castaña y otra rubia, quienes de inmediato se despojaron de sus capas de viaje.

James y Fred corrieron a su encuentro, ambas chicas ignoraron los saludos de ambos mientras trataban de limpiarse las cenizas que la red flu dejaba. No había tiempo para ese tipo de formalidades, ya sería después.

Las hermanas habían venido aquí por un sólo motivo y era necesario para ellas enfocarse en ello.

—¿Dónde está?— preguntó Aggie Longbottom mirando a su alrededor.

—Es su habitación.— respondió Fred de inmediato mientras ambos chicos las escoltaban hasta la puerta cerrada que pertenecía a su hermano mayor.

De esta no salía ningún ruido, cosa que tanto a Aggie como Alice les pareció una señal de alerta. Su hermano solía tener mucho ruido y movimiento en su habitación, si no era por estar dedicando su tiempo al piano escribiendo canciones o tocando alguna de estas, generalmente sus mascotas ayudan a provocar este.

Ninguno de los cuatro habían escuchado a Frank tan callado, simplemente no era parte de su naturaleza.

—¿No les ha dicho nada?— preguntó Alice algo curiosa.

—Si nos hubiera dicho algo, creeme que no les hubiéramos hablado.— respondió James resaltando la obviedad de la situación. Normalmente Alice hubiera pasado un buen tiempo peleando el mejor amigo de su hermano por aquello, sin embargo decidió ignorar su comentario para concentrarse en lo que en verdad importaba: Ver qué era lo que sucedía con Frank.

—Ok, este es el plan: Entramos nosotras dos primero, si entran ustedes puede que lo agobien, pero quédense afuera, puede que los necesitemos.— interrumpió Aggie a la vez que ataba su cabello castaño en una cola de caballo con una liga. —Si habla pero no quiere que ustedes estén, les diremos todo, si quiere que estén allí les hablaremos, para que entren.—

—¿Qué pasa si el plan no funciona?— preguntó Fred cruzándose de brazos notablemente preocupado. Jamás había visto de esa manera a Frank.

Los tres eran mejores amigos desde que tenían uso de razón, se conocían tan bien que incluso con una mirada podían saber qué era lo que el otro estaba pensando, pero esta vez, no habían podido hacerlo, jamás le habían visto ese tipo de expresión en su rostro.

—Funcionará— le aseguró Alice. — Pero si no lo hace, se lo dirá a mi mamá.—

Los hermanos Longbottom, aun con todas sus diferencias y lo único que era cada uno, siempre se habían llevado de maravilla. Rara vez peleaban, solían contarse todo y realmente adoran pasar tiempo en compañía de los otros. Ella sabían que lo que sea que pasaba con su hermano no tardarían mucho en averiguarlo.

Ambas hermanas entraron con el mayor cuidado posible a la habitación de su hermano, sabían que cuando se encontraba molesto o poseído por alguna emoción de manera fuerte solía actuar de manera errática y ellas no veían a empeorar las cosas.

Aquella escena les causó mucho impacto, jamás lo habían visto de esa manera y les dolía verlo así. Frank se encontraba debajo de las sabanas con su rostro casi completamentamente en la almohada, mirando algo en su celular. Rory, el golden retriever de Frank, se encontraba recostado a los pies de su dueño como si supiera que algo estaba mal con el, Bell el bowtruckle y adoración del castaño trataba de llamar su atención pero no tenía éxito, mientras tanto, Riff la lechuza miraba todo desde su poste junto a la ventana.

La mayor de las hermanas se sentó junto a la cabeza, mientras que Alice se sentó a los pies de la cama. Aggie comenzó a acariciar el cabello de su hermano sabiendo que era la mejor manera de tranquilizarlo y relajarlo, esperando obtener mejores resultados así.

El chico se volteo en respuesta a los gestos de su hermana, ambas pudieron ver la decepción que había en su rostro, como si esperara que se tratase de alguien más.

Por fin pudieron darse cuenta de que era lo que veía en su celular; era una foto de él con una chica pelirroja ambos haciendo muecas, claramente había sido tomada en un momento de aburrimiento mutuo.

Las dos conocían a aquella chica pelirroja a la perfección, se trataba de Molly Weasley: la mejor amiga de su hermano mayor y desde hacía un par de años su novia. Tanto Aggie como Alice no habían podido pedir una mejor novia para Frank, hacían una pareja maravillosa, se complementaban como si ambos hubiesen sido hechos a la medida para el otro. Adoraban a Molly, se llevaban excelente con ella y parecía que había logrado descifrar cómo es que funcionaba Frank; cosa que ninguna de las otras chicas que habían tratado algo con él habían logrado hacer.

Ambas pudieron ver la expresión del castaño con claridad y notaron que tenía los ojos cristalizados como si estuviese a punto de llorar, su rostro parecía dar las mismas señales. Jamás lo habían visto de esa manera, sea lo que sea que estuviera pasando lo tenía sumamente alterado. Ni siquiera cuando lo habían rechazado en uno de los mejores conservatorios de Reino Unido lo habían visto así de afectado.

—Algie ¿que sucede?— murmuró Aggie con suavidad. Solamente ellas se dirigían a él por su segundo nombre, era algo que nadie más hacía.

—Sea lo que sea que te tiene así, puedes contárnoslo. — continuo Alice.— Estamos aquí para ti.—

 _Más temprano ese día_

Las mañanas en el departamento de los chicos solían ser más silenciosas de lo que muchos esperaban, mientras trataban de espabilarse Fred preparaba el desayuno para los tres, mientras que James se encargaba de preparar el café que les ayudaría a despertarse por completo, Frank se encargaba de los paquetes y cartas que las lechuzas traían, así como también de pagarle a la lechuza que traía sus ejemplares del Profeta para esa mañana.

Una vez servido el café, James se sentaba junto a Frank en la mesa y ambos se ponían a leer en voz alta las noticias de este para que Fred también pudiese opinar al respecto mientras estaba ocupando cocinando.

—¡No puedo creer que el entrenador de Polonia haya dicho eso!— exclamó James escandalizado mientras discutían la sección de deportes, una de las preferidas por los tres.

—Vas a ver que no lo dejarán seguir entrenando al equipo, mucho menos a tan poco tiempo del mundial de Quidditch.— le tranquilizó Frank mientras le daba un mordisco a uno de los muffins de mora azul que les había enviado Hannah Longbottom el día anterior.

Por alguna razón las madres de los tres seguían sin creer que ellos podían ser independientes, por lo que siempre se aseguraban de mandarles distintos tipos de comida cada cierto tiempo para asegurarse que al menos se estuviesen alimentando bien y causaran un incendio en su cocina tratando de cocinar.

—Como detesto a ese hombre.— comentó Fred sin demasiado entusiasmo por estar concentrado en no quemar nada.

Después de un silencio entre los tres, James dejó su periódico sobre la mesa y comenzó mirar a su alrededor, mirando el reloj de pared, a ellos tres; como si algo ahí faltara y no estaba seguro de qué.

—¿Y Molly?— preguntó James.

Fue entonces que Frank cayó en cuento que Molly Weasley, la cuarta integrante de su grupo de amigos, aún no había llegado a unirse en el desayuno, los sábados siempre eran su día de pasar la mañana juntos. Desde que habían salido de Hogwarts y ellos se habían conseguido su propio lugar para vivir, se había convertido en una de sus pequeñas tradiciones y no era normal que ella llegara tarde o que simplemente no llegase sin siquiera avisarles. Simplemente no estaba en la naturaleza de Molly hacer ese tipo de cosas, ella era sumamente cuidadosa cuando se trataba de ese tipo de cosas.

—Frank, preguntale porque se está tardando tanto.— ordenó James de inmediato.

—-¿Y yo por qué?— se quejó el castaño con la boca llena de muffin.

—Es tu novia.— dijo James con simpleza.

—Y te recuerdo que tambien es tu prima.— argumentó Frank de vuelta.

—Sí, pero es probable que a mi ya me tenga bloqueado y a ti no.—James había ganado esta. Los cuatro habían descubierto lo simple y divertido que era utilizar celulares muggles, era mucho más rápido que utilizar una lechuza y mucho más simple que mandar un patronus o la red flu para contactar a alguien. Sin embargo, el pelinegro había abusado de mandarles a todos fotos de una ardilla vestida en múltiples disfraces, si bien aquellas fotos eran graciosas, la mayoría de sus conversaciones incluían a esa ardilla. No culpaba a Molly si lo había hecho, él también lo haría de no ser que necesitaban constante comunicación por compartir departamento y realmente no podría vivir mucho tiempo sin James mandando fotos de aquella ardilla a todas horas.

Después de varios mensajes sin respuesta, Frank recurrió a llamadas las cuales tampoco fueron contestadas. De inmediato James y Fred trataron de llamarle y mandarle mensajes pero el resultado fue el mismo. Eventualmente trataron con un patronus, pero Molly seguía sin dar señales de vida.

—Creo que sigue ofendida por el chiste de anoche.— resopló James una vez que todos se dieron por vencidos.

La noche anterior la habían pasado juntos y James había dicho un chiste bastante ofensivo aun cuando le advirtieron que dicho chiste no era precisamente apto para sus oídos. Sin embargo para cuando se fue del departamento él no pareció verla tan molesta por el chiste ya que se habían encargado de desviar el tema una vez que ella terminó de regañarlos por ello.

—No lo creo, no parecía molesta cuando nos dejó.—intervino Frank.

—Ya sabes como son las mujeres, no es sí, sí es no. Y Molly es buena cuidando las apariencias.— comentó Fred sin parecer demasiado preocupado porque ella no les contestara. Por un lado sabía que él tenía razón, Molly era una chica con temperamento, pero aun así no podía evitar sentir que no era la razón de la poca actividad de Molly—Ya se le pasará y cuando se le pase nos contestará.—

Los tres siguieron con su desayuno para después irse a arreglar para sus respectivos turnos en Sortilegios Weasley de ese día, era día de inventario y se necesitaba toda la ayuda posible.

La tarde pasó y Molly no dio señales de vida, cosa que le comenzó a preocupar por lo que decidió en ir hasta su casa a ver qué era lo que sucedía con ella y hacer las paces en caso de que fuera necesario.

Una vez terminó que terminó su turno se dirigió a comprar una bolsa de droobles, los cuales no solamente eran los dulces favoritos del castaño, también los de la pelirroja y si había algo que podría ayudarlo a poner a las probabilidades de su lado era una bolsa llena de droobles.

El castaño se apareció frente a la puerta delantera de la residencia de los Weasley- Novakot, esperando poder dejar las cosas bien con Molly, en caso de que fuese necesario tener que hablar.

Frank tragó saliva fuertemente antes de tocar la puerta, aun después de varios años de conocerla y de otro par siendo novios aun se ponía sumamente nervioso por tener que ir a verla a su casa.

La puerta fue abierta por Percy Weasley, quien al verlo frunció el ceño, el padre de su novia no era precisamente su fan número uno y él estaba consciente de ello, por lo que evitaba el menos contacto posible que pudiese tener con él. Lo que menos quería era agregar más tensión a la relación tan complicada que Molly tenía con su padre.

—¿Está Molly?— preguntó el muchacho tratando de no sonar nervioso.

—No, no está.— respondió Percy con brusquedad.

—¿Llegará pronto?—volvió a preguntar Frank. En verdad necesitaba hablar con ella y sentía que si no lo hacía en ese momento, no lo podría hacer nunca más. No entendía el porqué de ese sentimiento que lo invadía, pero era demasiado fuerte.

—No, tardará bastante en regresar.— volvió a responder Percy notablemente irritado con la presencia y las preguntas del castaño.

—Esta bien, ¿podría que vine a verla y que necesito hablar con ella lo más pronto posible? ¡Ah! Y qué también le traje esto.— pidió el chico mientras le entregaba la bolsa repleta de droobles al hombre pelirrojo.

—Lo haré… Si es que no se me olvida dentro de seis meses que regrese.— asintió Percy, lo segundo lo dijo en un volumen mucho más bajo como si se lo dijera a sí mismo pero asegurándose que no fuese lo suficientemente alto para que el muchacho escuchara.

El corazón de Frank se detuvo por un par de instantes al escucharlo, Molly no se había ido a ningún lado, se lo hubiese dicho. Jamás olvidaría contarle ese tipo de detalles.

—¿Cómo que seis meses?— preguntó Frank notablemente alterado por la noticia aunque trataba de esconderlo, no era la primera vez que Percy Weasley había mentido descaradamente para tratar de causar alguna pelea entre la pareja, y esta parecía ser otra más de sus jugarretas.

—Sí, seis meses. Salió del país. ¿Acaso no te lo dijo?— Había tanto cinismo en el tono de Percy que no le fue difícil notarlo.

—No es verdad, Molly me diría ese tipo de cosas, nos contamos todo.— respondió Frank, estaba completamente en contra de creer que Molly había hecho algo así, mucho menos sin despedirse.

–Pues claramente no todo. Probablemente no te lo dijo porque su relación no tan importante para ella como tú creías.— Percy se encogió de hombros mientras que trataba de contener aquella sonrisa divertida que intentaba hacer presencia en el rostro del hombre.

Frank negó con la cabeza, no iba a dejar que Percy se metiera en su cabeza. No lo dejaría ganar.

—¿Dónde está Molly?— volvió a preguntar Frank entre dientes, estaba comenzando a molestarse.

—Ya te lo dije, por fin los dejó atrás a James, Fred y a ti para comenzar a concentrarse en lo que realmente es importante. Ustedes no han sido más que un estorbo que le ha impedido concentrarse, haciéndola partícipe de sus estúpidas bromas, llevándola a detención, distrayendo a mi hija de sus obligaciones y de sus aspiraciones.—

Antes que pudiera decir algo más, unos pasos acercándose a ambos los distrajeron, Audrey Weasley se acercaba a ver qué era lo que sucedía entre su marido y aquel visitante en la puerta principal.

—Frank, ¿qué haces aquí?— la voz de Audrey sonaba preocupada y a la vez sorprendida de ver al castaño ahí.

—¿Es cierto que Molly se fue de Inglaterra?— preguntó Frank de inmediato. A diferencia de Percy, Audrey adoraba al novio de su primogénita, si había alguien que pudiese terminar todo aquello era ella.

La cara de Audrey palideció con la pregunta, estaba sorprendida de que eso le fuese preguntado.

—¿¡No les dijo!?— preguntó Audrey en shock. — Pensé que por eso se habían juntado anoche, como despedida. Debo de admitir que me sorprendió no verlos ahí cuando fuimos a despedirla, pero no puedo creer que ustedes no supieran, ¡son inseparables! —

Frank de pronto se comenzó a sentir con muchas náuseas, la sensación de tener su garganta cerrada se había apoderado de él. Necesitaba salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, pero su cuerpo no le respondía.

—Te lo dije, no eras tan importante para ella como creías.— comentó Percy sonriendo de manera triunfal.

Su mujer comenzó a regañarlo por aquel comentario y Frank tan sólo corrió de allí para desaparecerse a su hogar, ya no quería estar allí.

Una vez en el departamento, notó que James y Fred lo acorralaron en la puerta de la entrada, querían saber que había sucedido entre el y Molly, más al ver el rostro enfermizo del chico, jamás lo habían visto de esa manera.

Este corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta su habitación, evitando contestar las preguntas de sus dos mejores amigos, podía sentir como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y no quería que nadie lo viera llorar, ni siquiera ellos.

De inmediato se despojó de su ropa para ponerse de nuevo la piyama y arroparse de nuevo en su cama, estaba tratando de procesar todo, pero no era posible, aun con su cerebro trabajando lo más rápido que podía.

James y Fred trataron de sacarle información pero él no podía escucharlos, un zumbido se había adueñado de su oído.

No supo en qué momento, pero pudo sentir a alguien sentarse en la cama, quien comenzó a acariciarle el cabello mientras él miraba las fotos que tenía con ella en su celular, pensando en que había hecho mal, tratando de buscar alguna señal de que Molly hubiese sido infeliz a su lado, pero no encontraba nada.

Por un momento pensó que se trataba de Molly, pero al ver a sus hermanas no pudo evitar verse decepcionado.

Ambas lo animaban a hablar de lo que pasó, y tardó un momento el procesar, pero decidió que lo haría, no solamente porque no quería ocultarles algo así a sus hermanas, sino porque pensaba que tal vez ella tendrían algo de información, Aggie y la hermana menor de Molly; Lucy eran mejores amigas, y ambas eran muy amigas de Molly, tal vez ellas sabrían qué pasó.

—Molly me dejó.— murmuró con la voz temblorosa gracias a las tremendas ganas de llorar que había estado tratando de contener.

Una lágrima salió de su lugar y rodó por la mejilla del castaño, seguido de un par más.


	2. Two

Una vez que el chico logró calmarse lo suficiente, Frank les contó a sus hermanas y a sus mejores amigos a detalle todo lo que había pasado aquel día, enfocándose principalmente en lo ocurrido en la residencia Weasley-Novakot.

—Pero si la vimos ayer, no entiendo porque no nos dijo nada.— se quejó James.

Frank simplemente se encogió de hombros en respuesta, no tenía la respuesta; ya le había dado tantas vueltas al asunto es busca de alguna explicación lógica y no la encontraba.

—No está en la naturaleza de Molly hacer cosas así, jamás se iría de esa manera y mucho menos dejaría a tío Percy encargado de decir algo así a la familia.— añadió Fred de inmediato claramente indignado no solamente por la manera en la que se había ido sino también de ver a su mejor amigo sufriendo por ello.

Los cuatro chicos comenzaron a discutir entre ellos todas las posibilidades, queriendo llegar al fondo del asunto. Sin embargo sólo estaban diciendo cosas que Frank ya había pensado y que claramente no estaban ayudando a hacerlo sentir mejor.

—¿Estás seguro que no estaba mintiendo?— preguntó Aggie esperando encontrar un poco de duda en su hermano mayor.

—Aggie, debiste de ver la expresión de Audrey. Genuinamente se veía sorprendida de que yo no lo supiera, de ninguna manera podría haber fingido esa expresión.— respondió Frank notablemente cansado de aquella conversación.

Eventualmente sus amigos y sus hermanas lo comenzaron a frustrar cada vez más, sólo le estaban haciendo sentir peor consigo mismo y ayudando a confirmar la posibilidad de que el problema era él.

— Honestamente pienso que probablemente fue mi culpa y arruine todo sin siquiera darme cuenta.— interrumpió el castaño con un resoplido. Estaba cansado y su mente siempre parecía volver a recorrer esa opción una y otra vez.

James estuvo a punto de decir algo, sin embargo Aggie lo miró de manera amenazante y este decidió mejor no decir nada al respecto.

—Hey, Molly te amaba y mucho. Estoy segura que no hiciste nada para arruinar tu relación.— aseguró Aggie tratando de consolar a su hermano. —Hablaré con Lucy al respecto, seguramente ella sabe algo.—

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el castaño los corriera de su habitación argumentando que simplemente deseaba estar solo y llevar esto a su manera.

Volvió a esconderse debajo de las sabanas y continuó llorando el abandono de Molly hasta que eventualmente se quedó dormido.

El par de días siguientes, no había cambiado mucho, Frank ni siquiera salía de su habitación y sus amigos podían escucharlo llorar a través de la puerta hasta que eventualmente volvía a quedarse dormido.

Por más que ambos querían entrar allí y consolarlo, no tenían las palabras adecuadas para el momento, además querían respetar su espacio; especial cuando estaba así de sensible.

Sin embargo pronto se había hecho insoportable, el escucharlo llorar de esa manera y no reconocer al chico que se encontraba recostado en esa cama, estaba siendo igual de doloroso para James y Fred.

Para su fortuna, Hannah Abbott había decidido que era su momento de intervenir.

La conexión que Frank tenía con su madre era única en su especie, era un absoluto niño de mamá y siempre podía contar contar con su madre para hacerlo sentir mejor.

La rubia había entrado en la habitación de su hijo lo más silenciosamente posible, la escena le había roto completamente el corazón. A pesar de que sus hijas se lo habían descrito, no estaba preparada para afrontar una escena así.

Esta se sentó a un lado de su hijo, quien al darse cuenta que su madre se encontraba allí no dudó ni un segundo en abalanzarse sobre ella y esconder su rostro en el pecho de su madre.

Hannah estaba conteniendo las ganas de llorar junto a su hijo, aun sin decir palabra alguna pasando sus dedos por el cabello de este a la vez que lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas.

—No pensé que dolería tanto, mamá.— murmuró Frank aun con su rostro escondido en su madre.

—Es porque jamás pensaste que algo así pasaría.— respondió Hannah.

—Todo parecía estar bien, no entiendo qué fue lo que pasó.— se quejó Frank.

—Todos estamos tan confundidos como tú, cuando tus hermanas me contaron pensé que era una broma. Jamás pensé que te estaría consolando por un corazón roto.— admitió la rubia.

—La extraño.— murmuró Frank.

—Está bien extrañarla, la amabas. Sólo quiero que recuerdes que no es el fin del mundo. Nos tienes a tu padre y a mi, a tus hermanas, a tus amigos, todo estará bien.— aseguró Hannah.

— Todo me recuerda a ella, es horrible.— se quejó el chico.

—Cariño, ¿te acuerdas que te dije que en dos días es la fiesta de cumpleaños de tía Zelda?— murmuró Hannah cambiando de tema radicalmente.

—No quiero ir, no necesito a tía Zelda y a Nana criticandome sobre cómo soy un desastre y no tengo control sobre nada en mi vida y blah blah blah.— se quejó el castaño rápidamente claramente nada feliz con la idea de visitar a su familia paterna.

—Esta bien, yo no considero que sea lo mejor que vayas, no necesitas a los tíos de tu padre queriendo meter sus narices en ello. Tu padre y yo veremos que es lo que se nos ocurre para librarte de ellos.— le consoló Hannah.

Después de varios momentos en silencio que pareció que su hijo parecía estar mucho mejor y estaba comenzando a quedarse dormido, Hannah decidió regresar a casa y dejarlo dormir. Por petición de su hijo se llevó a la lechuza consigo, puesto que Riff había sido un regalo de Navidad por parte de Molly hacía algunas Navidades atrás y dicha lechuza le recordaba a la pelirroja.

Por un par días las cosas habían parecido estar un poco mejor con Frank, sin embargo con el paso de las semanas su estado estaba siendo preocupante.

Seguía sin salir de su habitación más que por algo de comer o ir al baño, se la pasaba la mayor parte del día dormido, ni James o Fred recordaban la última vez que su mejor amigo había tomado un baño y su habitación estaba llena de ropa por todos lados y de recipientes vacíos de comida rápida.

Tanto Rory como Bell ya habían abandonado la habitación de su dueño y se decidieron instalar en otros lugares del apartamento.

Fred ya no pudo más y decidió llamar a Aggie y Alice como refuerzos para que les ayudaran a tratar de devolver a Frank a quien solía ser.

—Te va a dar un infarto.— comentó Fred cuando Alice preguntó sobre cuán sucia estaba la habitación de su hermano mayor.

—Huele a que algo murió ahí dentro.— añadió James.

Alice tomó un par de respiraciones profundas intentando prepararse mentalmente para ver el desastre de su hermano, al padecer de TOC ese tipo de cosas solían causar ataques de ansiedad.

Cuando James abrió la habitación de Frank la escena dejó a las dos hermanas Longbottom en shock.

—¡Algie!— exclamó Alice a la vez que le quitaba la cobijas de encima y lo obligaba a levantarse de ahí.

Su aspecto no estaba mejor que su habitación, había descuidado completamente su imagen que no parecía el mismo chico de hacía unas semanas.

—Déjame en paz, Gienah.— se quejó Frank a la vez que intentaba regresar a su cama a seguir durmiendo.

—No, ya fue suficiente de esto.— interrumpió Aggie a la vez que lo tomaba de la muñeca para impedir que se volviera a acostar.

—Entendemos que estés deprimido, pero no puedes vivir así.— añadió James.

—Estoy bien.— exclamó Frank claramente molesto.

—No lo estás, he visto vagabundos con más cuidado personal que tú y tu habitación está tan sucia que ni tu perro o tu bowtruckle quieren estar aquí.— exclamó Aggie de vuelta. — Esto es un grito de ayuda, Algie; más fuerte que el de una banshee.—

—Quieras o no vamos a intervenir.– añadió Fred. – La partida de Molly te dolió y lo entiendo, a todos nos dolió. Pero tienes que seguir adelante y claramente te está costando trabajo, vamos a ayudarte.—

El chico soltó un resoplido mirando a sus mejores amigos y a sus hermanas con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—¿Tengo otra opción?— preguntó el castaño esperando encontrar una manera de salirse con la suya o al menos menos extrema de hacer las cosas.

—No realmente.— respondió Aggie. — Y entre más cooperes más rápido terminaremos con esto y te dejaremos tranquilo un rato. Aunque si no cooperas de todos modos encontraremos la manera de hacerlo por la fuerza. Tu decides.—

Frank soltó un gruñido en protesta sin embargo no estaba de humor para pelear con ellos y decidió cooperar.

Aggie lo dirigió hasta el baño mientras que Alice, James y Fred se adentraron en su habitación para comenzar a limpiar el lugar.

Sin mucha protesta Frank se metió en la regadera mientras que Aggie se encontraba entretenida sentada contra la puerta del baño haciendo otra cosa mientras su hermano se bañaba.

—¿Es necesario que estés aquí dentro?— se quejó Frank a través de la puerta de la regadera.

—Le prometí a Mamá y a Papá que me aseguraría que te bañarias.—respondió Aggie poco interesada en la conversación.

—¿Mamá y Papá están metidos en esto también?— preguntó Frank sorprendido por el comentario de su hermana.

—Y también tía Hermione.— añadió la castaña.

Aquello no le sorprendió tanto a Frank, era algo que esperaría de su madrina. —Si crees que nosotros estamos siendo extremos, espera a escuchar el plan que ellos tenían ideado, estamos siendo bastante considerados contigo.—

Una vez que Frank estaba seco y con ropa limpia que su hermana le había proporcionado, Aggie obligó a su hermano mayor a que le dejase oler su cabello y a perfumarse delante de ella solo para asegurarse que estaba haciendo las cosas bien.

—Cepillate los dientes, rasurate y cortate el cabello.— le pidió Aggie al verlo con intenciones de querer irse al baño.

Frank volvió a gruñir en protesta y tomó su cepillo de dientes bruscamente para cepillarse los dientes. A pesar de que sabía que necesitaba rasurarse y un corte de cabello no le sentaría nada mal simplemente no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

—Entre mejor te veas mejor te sentirás.— le recordó la chica con una sonrisa mientras observaba a su hermano rasurarse y cortarse el cabello con ayuda de magia.

Una vez que terminó Aggie sonrió satisfecha a la vez que se paraba de puntitas para ayudarle a acomodar su cabello recién cortado.

Por fin pudieron salir del baño tan sólo para encontrar la habitación de Frank completamente impecable. Que le hizo recordar a cuando su hermana solía correrlo de su habitación para limpiarla cuando aún vivían bajo el mismo techo en la residencia Longbottom, había cosas que probablemente jamás cambiarían entre ellos.

—Por fin te ves como Frank.— exclamó James al verlo sentarse de nuevo sobre su cama. Este no dijo nada al respecto tan sólo forzó una sonrisa, lo cual consideraron un progreso a su estado anterior.

—Yo sólo necesito saber: ¿Qué hacían tantas camisas tiradas en el piso?— preguntó Alice confundida.

—Eran camisas que Molly solía decir que le gustaban puestas en mi y por un momento me iba a deshacer de ellas, pero no pude hacerlo.— respondió Frank encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Ven? Se lo dije.— comentó Fred con superioridad. Aunque Frank no prestó atención a las apuestas que sus amigos y su hermana estaban haciendo en su ausencia.

—Más te vale que mantengas esta habitación limpia. Regresaré a Hogwarts en unas semanas y no estaré para ayudarte a tener tu vida en orden.— comentó Alice mientras terminaba de acomodar algunos de los libros de su hermano en sus respectivos estantes.

—Hablando de vida en orden, necesitamos que vuelvas a la tienda.— comentó James. Frank se vio un poco inseguro con la idea de volver a su trabajo, a pesar de que lo adoraba, sabría que tendría a muchos Weasley tratando de interrogarlo así como también algunos de los otros empleados y tal vez sacando a la superficie cosas de su relación con Molly que aún eran tema sensible para él.

—Ya sé que es demasiado para ti, pero mi mamá amenazó a todos incluyendo a Roxanne de que no mencionen algo de Molly si no pondrá un hechizo para que cada que alguien la menciona le sangrara la nariz, tío Ron le tiene prohibido a tío Percy visitar la tienda durante tu turno.— explicó Fred rápidamente antes que su amigo pudiera decir algo al respecto.

—Necesitar salir de aquí a despejar tu mente y logramos tener todos los turnos de bodega para que te mantengas ocupado. Después del trabajo iremos por un helado o droobles, o a esa tienda de cómics que tanto te gusta.— añadió James casi rogándole con la mirada.

—Bien, lo intentaré. Pero sólo les advierto que si veo a Percy en la tienda no dudaré en lanzarle una maldición.— advirtió Frank.

—No es como que planeabamos detenerte.— respondió James encogiéndose de hombros.


End file.
